The Kaizoku Oumono
by T-Biggz
Summary: Up for Adoption!
1. Chapter 1

Now here's your story.

"Speech"

'_Thought/letters/Jutsu'_

"**Demon/Summoning speech"**

'Kyuubi/Summoning thought' 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, One Piece, or Pirates of the Caribbean or any other show I make references to.

**The Kitsune Pirates**

Konoha, an island of immense beauty. Filled with wildlife and people willing to work together in order to keep the land bountiful. A land that looks to be, the most wonderful and friendliest place, in the Grand Line. Of course, if one were to spend a day in this paradise, they would see that Konoha isn't all that it's cracked up to be. In this calm tropical paradise, lies an untold story of death, love, and adventure of legendary proportions. This was the birth place of the current Pirate King, Namikaze Naruto. Let's take a look back in time, 30 years ago.

Never land. That was Konoha's previous name, as the island would always have an orphan or two mysteriously appear on the island every month, and at the end of every month, and orphan would leave the island always looking for adventure. One orphan in particular, always had the crowd in a buzz. His name was Naruto Namikaze. Now Naruto wasn't like most orphans, oh no, he was far from 'normal' in their eyes. Instead of the down trotted behavior that most homeless children showed, Naruto always had a smile on his face that if you see it, you couldn't help but smile too. No matter how down you felt, when ever he came by with his smile, the world seemed like a much friendlier place. He would also cause trouble and mischief whenever you lose track of him. But no matter how bad things got, he would always make things better.

Now Naruto is only 8 years old, and yet he can make grown men think that he's something special, thinking about just how great he would become. Currently though, these thoughts didn't trouble Naruto, because he knew just how great he would become.

Naruto, for the most part, looked slightly better than most of the orphans on the island. He wore a red shirt with a black tribal leaf design (you know what I'm talking about) and black shorts that were torn at the bottom. He always washed his clothes. When kids asked him why he just responded, "Just in case anyone come by, I want to make a good impression." He had long sun kissed blond hair that went as far as his mid back, and was spiked due to the careless caring for it. He also had a few bangs in front of his face that curved downward. (Think how Gohans hair is when he turns super Sayian. Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z)

Naruto had caused a real problem earlier and was running for his life in the forest of Never land. When he went to take a bath in the hot springs that were native to the island he forgot which side was the boys and which side was the girls, long story short they weren't too happy. This is what brings us to his current problem, the thick wooded area of the forest. You see Naruto was always a fast, hyper, energetic kid; t he problem was he couldn't maneuver that well and the mob of angry girls were catching up to him. The only sounds that warned him to the death that he knew was coming was what all the girls kept screaming at him as he ran, "PERVERT!"

Naruto, at that last call did the stupidest thing you could do when running from a mob of girls, he looked back. When he did he missed a turn and went right over the edge of a cliff anime wise. First he didn't realize he ran over it and just kept running, the strange thing was it looked like he was running on the air. But when he looked back at the forest he saw the mob of girls stop. The look that each of the girls supported was of awe, confusion and fear. Naruto was scared because he always made people happy; to see people scared unnerved him. When he looked down at his own two feet and saw that he was standing on air, he looked back at the girls on the cliff with only one thing in his mind, 'No way!' but then what ever force in nature keeping him in mid air like that, let him go. As he was falling he screamed only one word, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" before a series of crashes could be heard coming from the spot where Naruto fell into the forest below.

Naruto was lying on his back as he stared up at the world above him. The branches that broke his fall back to earth, the cliff that he fell off of, and the sky.

'_How did I do that earlier?_' he asked himself before the darkness of unconsciousness claimed their first victim of the day.

A few miles away

A lone traveler (which was weird to see considering this was an island) was currently sitting down on a stump eating onigiri. He wore navy green cargo shorts, a blue long sleeve shirt, brown boots, and had on a wide rim hat. Everything was fine and dandy to him. "What a nice peaceful day." Clear skies, the calming songs of birds, the few woodland creatures that would scurry out to inspect him then quickly run away when he noticed them. Yea everything was great, until he heard the screaming, "PERVERT!" that shook him to his core. He thought those shouts were aimed at him and he franticly scanned the area looking for escape routs, until he realized that he was alone in this area of the forest.

Listening carefully, the man heard the sounds getting louder, but they seemed like they were above him. "What the hell?" he looked up and saw a cliff on his right a good twenty five meters high. He kept looking at the cliff as if expecting something to happen. A few seconds later, Naruto comes running right off the cliff. '_He_ s_hould have paid attention_.' The man thought as he watched the kid expecting him to fall. What shocked this man next wasn't the fact that that Naruto didn't fall, oh no no no, what surprised him was the fact that he was running on the air. '_He's a "__Rokushiki" user?_' he thought. '_This kid has got talent._' The man thought with pride. Of course that didn't last long as he saw Naruto fall screaming all the way down to which he just sweat dropped. '_Or maybe he is just an idiot. Oh well, better go make sure he isn't dead._' He thought as he ran to the boy's location.

When he made it to where Naruto was he could clearly see that the boy had passed out. Weather it was from exhaustion, his concussion or surprise the man didn't know. But one thing was certain, the boy would need training. And was just the guy to do it. So he hoisted the boy onto his shoulders and made his way out of the clearing to his shack deep in the forest. (AN: it's a big island so yea they have a deep forest)

20 Minutes Later

Naruto wakes up in a bed, covered in bandages. The first thing that comes to his mind is '_Where an I?_' his question would be answered later apparently. He was still tired and needed to get some sleep from all that running he did yesterday. And slowly, he drifts off to sleep thinking about how he was able to stand on the air like he did yesterday.

When he wakes up for the second time, he feels that he could move again, if only a little. He hears mumbling to his right, so he turns his head and sees a hiker with his face buried in an orange skinned book. '_Weirdo._' Naruto thought plainly considering hikers were only seen in mountain regions of the grand line. The man looked over the book he was reading and could see Naruto looking at him. So he closed his book and Naruto got a better look at him, he had long spiky white hair and a red streak like paint under each eye.

"Oy, Kabuki-san, who are you and where am I?" Naruto asked.

The man's eye was twitching. "Gaki, don't call me that." He said flatly. "To answer your questions," he began "my name is Jiraiya. And you're in a hut I'm using until I can get off this island." The last part he said as he looked about the hut with his arms crossed in a disapproving manner. "I'm only visiting here. You can't go around the world and not visit the place where you grew up."

"So, you're an orphan too?" Naruto asked carefully. Jiraiya only nodded. Naruto looked back at the ceiling. "Why did you save me?"

Jiraiya stared at the kid as if analyzing him. "You demonstrated a technique only used by advanced soldiers in the Navy." He said with his eyes closed.

"You mean that air walking thing?" he asked.

"Exactly. Where did you learn it?" Jiraiya asked.

"Nowhere." Jiraiya only raised an eyebrow. "It just happened while I was running." Naruto then spread out on the bed as if stretching. "If I remember right, it felt like I was hopping on a cloud."

"Hmm." Jiraiya put his thumbnail in his mouth as if in a thinking/option weighing mode. '_Should I teach him the way to control his powers, or tell him about his father?_'

When he snapped out of his thoughts he saw Naruto staring at him. Neither one said anything as if waiting for something. "What?" Jiraiya asked bluntly.

"You zoned out on me." Naruto answered flatly.

Sigh. "Well the power you demonstrated was called Geppou. (Moon walk) as you said earlier it's like hopping on a cloud. It is one on the six techniques of Rokushiki." He snapped out of some sort of daze from what Naruto could see and started to scratch the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry but what's your name kid?"

Naruto just stared at him with a flat expression, but had an anger vein visibly pulsing on his forehead. "You should have asked earlier Ojii-san." Jiraiya only continued to scratch the back of his head but with a look of embarrassment. "My name is Naruto, Namikaze Naruto future Pirate King." He answered as he looked back at the ceiling.

Jiraiya was, for the most part, shocked. '_He's Minato's son._' He thought. He then shook his head to clear his thoughts. '_That settles it; I'm taking this kid with me. He will be great, greater than any of the others._'

"Hey kid." said Jiraiya. Naruto just brought his attention back to the old man who began to scratch his nose as soon as the boy brought his gaze down upon him. "How would you like to come with me as soon as my contacts get to the island?" as he finished he looked back at Naruto through the corner of his eye.

Naruto was speechless this man, a total stranger to him, was asking him if he wanted to leave this godforsaken spit of land in the middle of nowhere. He didn't know weather he should jump for joy or cry. In the end he did both as he latched onto Jiraiya with a cry of "Jii-san!" tackling the man to the ground.

Jiraiya was laughing as he patted the boy on his head to calm him down. "And on our travels around the world I'll teach you the ways of Rokushiki that I know. Other than those I know I'll take you to where I think the location of others who know them are. You'll definitely be the pirate king by the time I'm done with you."

Naruto just jumped off Jiraiya and started to dance while singing.

_Yoh ho, Yoh ho a pirates life for me!_

Time Skip 3 years

We find Naruto and Jiraiya hiding out in a port, spying on the ships going in and out of the harbor. They were waiting for a specific ship in order to get out of the slums were Naruto was training for 3 years after getting out of 'Never land'. After about twenty minutes of waiting, Naruto and Jiraiya start to move on a ship that has just docked on the far end of the pier. They made their way to the ship as quietly and as unnoticeable as possible. The get to the ship as the last of it's crew get off. The ship was in the form of an old style Chinese supply ship. It was small but had enough room for a good thirty people.

Jiraiya gave Naruto the okay. Naruto nodded and began running to the ship. Once he got on, he severed all the lines keeping the ship tied don to the pier. Once the ship was far enough away Jiraiya ran after the ship and hoped on from the stern. Once he was on the ship he took a good look at it. The deck was a dull yellow while the rails were red. The bow had in its place the head of an open mouthed Dragon as a figure head. And red fin like sails.

Jiraiya whistled this was some ship and whoever it belonged to sure had class. Had being the key word, seeing how they wouldn't be getting it back.

Jiraiya scoped out the deck looking for Naruto. "That kid has a knack for only two things." He said speaking to himself after coming to the wheel. "An impossible lucky streak, and trouble." The last part he thought grimly, making sure that they were on course for their destination of finding someone who could teach Naruto the skills of Rokushiki that he couldn't teach the boy. Currently, Jarayia only helped Naruto figure out the secrete to Geppou and Rankyaku both of which he didn't perfect, but, would make great additions to his fighting skills he taught the boy.

After a few miles out to sea and making sure they couldn't see the island or anyone else, he left the wheel and went to look below deck for the kid. He heard the sounds of laughing and 'Yipping?' he thought. He went into a room he heard Naruto for a closer look. He came to the sight of Naruto rolling around on the ground laughing his ass off, and he heard yipping where Naruto was but couldn't see anything except an open cage in the far left corner of the room, a wooden table with two chairs and a plate with two half eaten fruits still sitting in it.

Jiraiya was no fool and could tell that those were no ordinary fruits. He started to fear if his hypothesis was correct, but decided to play it safe and never find out if he could help it. "Oy, Naruto. What the hell is so funny?" he asked half angry half irritated at the boy since he was leaving him out of the joke.

Naruto acknowledged the mans presence and started to calm down a bit but not enough to speak. After a good thirty minutes Naruto had finally stopped laughing and was settling for just smiling so he could answer the old man. "Well if you must know Sempai. When I got down here there was a fox in that cage." He said pointing to the open cage in the far corner of the room. "It was cold and hungry, so I let it out and started to give it some food from the fridge in the next room. I started to get hungry too so I grabbed those two fruits over there and gave one to the fox."

"And just where is this mystical fox?" Jiraiya asked half annoyed at his young ward taking so much time to answer a simple question.

He could have sworn Naruto's face resembled a foxes with the way he smiled. "Reveal yourself, Kyuubi." He said as he placed his hand over what seemed like empty space. Just then a red fox seemed to fade into existence. He looked back at Jiraiya whose mouth as dangling open still smiling. "Neat trick huh? Kyuubi ate the 'Spirit Spirit fruit' and can become a ghost that can pass through objects, or anything for that matter and, he can make anything a ghost as well without killing them or destroying them."

"How do you know all of this?" Jiraiya asked.

"Kyuubi told me." Naruto answered like it was obvious.

Jiraiya only raised an eyebrow. "You don't speak fox."

Naruto scratched the back of his sheepishly while grinning. "I uh… ate the 'Merge Merge Fruit' and can merge or separate things from each other." He now held Kyuubi in his arms. "Even spirits, and can gain their knowledge."

Jiraiya only looked at Naruto (who now mysteriously obtained whisker marks on each cheek) and Kyuubi, both of which had the same grin of their faces… annoyed. "Listen Gaki," he said so seriously it made both Naruto and Kyuubi stop grinning "what I was planning on doing for your training" he now got in both their faces with a dangerous smile on his face "is **NOTHING**, compared to what I'm now going to put you through." At this point he got up and started walking towards the door. He turned back to look at the duo, who were now sweating bullets at his grin. "Welcome to **HELL**!"

Time Skip 2 Years Later

In two years Naruto and Jiraiya have grown closer while learning about how their lives turned out. Kyuubi turned out to be a big help when helping them get out of trouble or getting them something decent to eat for them with his powers and Naruto also 'evolved' his powers in a way. And a few unexpected things have occurred. But I'm getting off topic. Now back to the matter at hand. We currently find our 5'4 blond in a clothing store trying to get a new set of clothes to replace his old ones that he has torn through out the years of 'Training' that Jiraiya put him through… it was hell.

Naruto shook his head to clear his head. He was in here for something to wear, not to reminisce on his Torture. He found a few things he thought would look good on him so he went into the changing booth. Ten minutes later he came out wearing long black pants, a white long sleeve shirt under a black sleeveless jacket with the head of a red fox on the back, black leather gloves that went to his mid forearm and boots each with red straps, and a black bandanna on the top of his head that let his pale yellow sun kissed blond flow behind his back in the ponytail he always kept it in. All in all, he looked pretty good. (I'm not gay)

As he exited the changing room, he came to the sight of Jiraiya clapping his hands in approval with Kyuubi smiling at him from Jiraiya's lap. What he didn't realize was the fact that almost every other woman in the store, was now staring at him. "Nice choice Naruto, you finally look like a man." he joked.

Naruto took a look at the outfit that Jiraiya was now sporting. He was wearing a dark tinged green sweat suit under a red open vest and red Getas. He also wore a metal plate head band with horns and the kanji for oil in the middle. And armor plate gloves. (The same outfit he wears in the show) Naruto smirked he finally decided to get rid of his hiker outfit. "Old man," he began "you finally completed the look that says you belong on stage." He said with a smile as he looked at the old man start fuming in front of him. He started to notice that people were paying attention to him because as soon as he finished his line, almost every woman in the store started giggling.

He lowered himself as if he were to look eye level with a child and put his hand in an offering motion and Kyuubi- who was now half the size of a full grown fox, and was now white with red tips on his tail and ears –climbed up his arm and rapped itself around his neck where he started to scratch him behind the ears. The eyes of the women around him became more noticeable when he heard things like "how cute" and "how sweet" he learned from Jiraiya how women acted around men so he could get some '**Game**' as Jiraiya called it, but he called it a '**Swagger**' and man did he have it.

'_You thinking what I'm thinking?_' Kyuubi asked him.

Ever since their first merger, Kyuubi and Naruto were able to communicate without speaking. It was useful when stealing from rich people, or from running away from the naval officers that would sometimes catch them, they were a team and would always stay that way.

'_Try on more clothes, and make these chicks go crazy?_'

Kyuubi just looked at him with the '_Puppy dog look_' that look that would get them killed Naruto once said and still held onto.

"Okay we'll get you something to wear too. How about that?" Kyuubi just licked him across his 'Whiskers' to which he now got squeals out of the girls and a depressed look from Jiraiya. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Jiraiya now had anime tears rolling don his face. "I'm 50 years old, and I never had the amount of Fan girls you have now." He said now crying into his shoulder.

Naruto and Kyuubi just sweat dropped at the old man's antics. '_Pervert_' they both thought at the same time. They looked at each other and Naruto just continued to scratch Kyuubi behind the ears as they both held that Foxy grin as they made their ay to get Kyuubi a matching Jacket as Naruto.

20 Minutes Later

Naruto and Jiraiya walk out of the store, each with at least three bags of clothes. Jiraiya told Naruto to have a variety of outfits just in case they get caught stealing they won't get caught in a crowd. So now Naruto did get his previous clothes, but now he was sporting a long brown trench coat over a white t-shirt and tan pants with white boots with brown straps on them.

Jiraiya was proud that he taught Naruto proper Fashion sense, or Naruto might have picked out an Orange Jumpsuit of all things. Jiraiya shook his head to clear those thoughts from his head. Just then a boy was running around the next corner, crashed into Naruto knocking him on the ground and taking his clothes around the next bend. Naruto got up slowly, and brushed himself off. "You do realize that you just got robbed, right?" Jiraiya asked skeptically.

Naruto just looked at Jiraiya, then sighed and scratched the back of his head in a bored manner. "Don't worry about it. Kyuubi is in that bag that the girl took."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"A 'Girl' you say?"

"Yea. That '_training_' as you so call put it, actually worked. I smelled blood on her." Here he looked Jiraiya right in the eye. "But I saw no injury."

Jiraiya only sighed. "Just tell Kyuubi to get the bag. We need to get out of here as swoon as possible. I don't even want to know how they treat criminals here." He said as he started to walk off.

"Sure I'll tell him, and then we can leave." said Naruto as he closed his eyes, when he opened them he looked zoned out. Once when they were running away from the police, Jiraiya noticed Naruto had stopped. When he asked the said blond why, he responded "I have to focus harder when Kyuubi and I are too far apart to talk normally."

'_Hey Kyuubi, you there?_'

'Yea, where are you?' he asked.

'_I'm still at the store. The bag I put you in when we left got stolen by this chick._'

'You want me to ruff her up?' Kyuubi offered.

'_No she's on her period and she's poor. All I want you to do is bring the bag back. Got it?_'

'Alright got it.'

'_Oh, and Kyuubi, try to be as discreet as possible._'

Kyuubi made a pouting noise. 'You never let me have any fun.' He whined, to which the only response he got was Naruto severing the connection.

Where Kyuubi was taken

Kyuubi sneakily looks out of the bag, and sees himself in a nice looking house… above the trees? He questioned himself. He used he heightened senses to check if anyone else was in the area. He noticed that there was the girl Naruto mentioned earlier, and four older men, two he sensed had the spiritual presence of old world samurai, one had the sickening aura around him-'_A corrupted soul._'- he thought to himself, the last person he felt was the strongest man in the area, this man had the aura that said he was neutral, neither corrupted nor pure. All these people were in a different room in the building, so he decided to look around. When he climbed out of the bag he went to the closest window, he looked out and saw that it was an advanced tree house, wide and supported by more than one tree and in the center of a river. '_This is going to be fun._' he thought grimly with a sigh.

Right when he finished that thought, the girl Naruto mentioned walked into the room. Kyuubi looked at her, and she looked at Kyuubi. A loud crash alerted the girl to her '_caretaker's_' and she practically sprinted out the door. But not before looking back and noticing that the white and red fox had vanished, along with the bag of clothes. '_Damn!_'

(AN: This is my first chapter to a new story people. I need reviews and plenty of them. I also need Betas for those who wish to get a preview of future chapters for my other stories. This is a harem and I need Ideas. Ja Ne!)


	2. Sorry T T

Dear loyal readers,

I'm sorry guys; it is one of those chapters. Listen I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while and chances are that I might not post again for an even longer while because I'm stuck in a rut. To put it simply, I have a lot of ideas but I can't focus them on the place I 'm in currently with the story. I'm like two steps ahead by skipping the first step. I'm seriously stuck right now and I need the help of you, all of my viewers. I haven't even developed a plot for my story I'm just putting thoughts together. I need the help of an expert. Can some one help me? Note that the person who I am asking for help needs to have one of two requirements. 1: he/she needs to have completed a story; 2:He/she needs to have a current story with over 100,000 words in it. This shows me that you know what you are doing, and can actually help me. All others just continue to send me your encouragement and ideas, because right now I seriously need it. Oh! And before I forget I need someone who really wants to see what happens next to sign up as my beta reader for this story. Everyone needs help, and right now I am desperately asking for it. Help me.

Your Author,

T-Biggz

P.S.

I seem to be losing my edge when it comes to writing, because i keep coming up with ideas for new stories all the time. So heres the drill, because I keep coming up with new story ideas I can't continue writing what I already have, So, I will need the help of a couple Betas to WRITE my story for me. I seem to be capable of outlining my chapters I just need someone to write them. If you wanna help send me a personal message and I'll see if I can use you.

P.S.S.

This is for all of you slackers who can't come with a story idea for yourselves. Hahahahahahah!! I'm just kidding. But seriously if you ever need a new story to write or can't seem to come up with an idea your self send me a Personal message and I'll give you a summary you can work with. I am more adament about Naruto, Bleach, One Piece stories. Tell me if you want it for a specific show or video game and i'll see if I ccan help you.

Peace!


	3. Adoption Notice

This and all my other stories are going up for adoption. Sorry that I'm such a disappointment people but it seems the only thing I can do is post an idea not a story. If you are willing to, I will let you adopt it. The only story I will be constantly updating from now on is my story challenge list, which is now on my profile.

Again forgive me for such a lame excuse but it is the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

c0dy88

pzldfn

happycheese

T-Biggz


	5. AN: Lend me Your Ears!

AGAIN!  
The government is starting this ** again!  
Take a look at this message, I got from kittygirl998939:

ATTENTION PLEASE, EVERYONE! THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT!

Remember how we all did such a great job stopping CISPA? I'm sure you do.

WELL IT ISN'T OVER YET.

YOU HEARD ME.

THERE'S THIS NEW THING.

A THING WE HAVE TO STOP.

Yeah, you heard me.

This is CAS, otherwise known as Copyright Alert System.

Here's a quote from the petition page about it!

"Cas is an "educational" anti-piracy system; "educational" in the way that it  
will severly slow down internet for internet users after several piracy  
offenses."

Sound like FUN?! I DON'T THINK SO EITHER. BUT WE'LL HAVE TO LEARN TO LIVE  
WITH IT IF WE CAN'T GET ENOUGH SIGNATURES, ENOUGH BEING 54,000 SIGNATURES IN 8  
DAYS.

WE HAVE 8 DAYS TO GET 54,000 SIGNATURES, OR CAS IS PASSED.

MOVE YOUR ASSES, PEOPLE OF TUMBLR, FANFICTION, OR EVERYONE ELSE!  
HERE IS THE PETITION!

ht  
.gov/petition/stop-cas-copyright-alert-system/KjBZN4mV

I got this last night and I just checked my mail now. If you're against Cas  
please sign this petition. If you are already aware of this and h...

This message has been truncated due to length. To view in full, please visit  
site.


End file.
